Blood and Freckles
by Tha Black
Summary: Era o mesmo sangue, as mesmas sardas.


**N/T:** Fanfic escrita para o **III Challenge de Infância** do Aliança3Vassouras.

* * *

**Blood & Freckles**  
por Luna Black

* * *

"Ai." – resmunguei quando puxaram meu cabelo.

"Fique quieto, moleque." – ela retrucou e eu amarrei a cara, se fosse possível ainda. Ela era detestável e eu a odiava na medida em que uma criança da minha idade pudesse odiar alguém. "Não sei como sua mãe foi capaz de deixar seu cabelo atingir esse tamanho! Ela não tem mesmo autoridade sobre os filhos." – eu vi, então, pelo vão da porta, minha mãe ficando muito vermelha e senti pena dela. Minha Tia-Avó Muriel não poupava ninguém. "Mas também são sete. Que absurdo!" – ralhou e eu tinha a impressão de que ela sabia que minha mãe ouvia. Minhas orelhas estavam vermelhas e eu tinha uma dor estranha no peito.

"Já acabou?" – perguntei com a voz fraca. Ela me dava medo. Minhas mãos suavam e eu ansiava por escapar das garras dela.

"Está mais decente agora." – resmungou e me empurrou da cadeira. "Vá buscar Fred. Ou Jorge." – eu balancei a cabeça, assentindo. Qualquer coisa para sair logo dali.

Saí do quarto e minha mãe não se encontrava mais no corredor. Andei alguns passos e ouvi vozes dentro do quarto de Ginny. Parei por um instante e abri a porta. Todos os quatro me olharam assustados e meus olhos marejaram: eu realmente devia estar assustador com aquele corte de cabelo horrível.

"Ah." – sibilou Gina, suas sardas dançando em seu rosto. "Não ficou tão ruim." – eu sabia que havia ficado pior que da última vez e vê-la mentindo para mim me entristecia mais ainda.

"Vocês vão ver." – murmurou Charlie. "Um dia eu vou deixar meu cabelo crescer tanto até dar para amarrar igual ao da Ginny." – nós rimos. "Aquela velha que me aguarde." – Ginny deu um pequeno sorriso, estava lá, eu vi. Ela já havia se esquecido de como eu estava me sentindo. Engoli o choro, tinha que ser forte.

"Ela quer um de vocês." – disse olhando para os gêmeos.

"Vai você." – disse Fred. "Primeiro. Depois eu vou."

"Você não vai, Fred." – suspirou George. "Eu aposto meus sicles que você não vai se eu for agora." – Fred fingiu-se de ofendido e começou a gargalhar.

"Mamãe está enlouquecendo." – Charlie comentou e nós assentimos. "E papai não colabora. Ele está passando mais tempo do que é preciso no Ministério." – e eu gostaria de estar em qualquer outro lugar do mundo.

"Pelo menos papai pode fugir dela." – disse Ginny, andando pelo quarto. "E Percy se aproveita para ir junto."

"Quem quer sapos de chocolate?" – ouvimos Muriel gritar e os quatro saíram correndo, mas eu fui mais devagar. "Vocês dois!" – Muriel gritou; Fred e George arregalaram os olhos, tinham sido pegos. "Só depois de cortarem o cabelo." – disse apontando para os sapos e eu vi George se render. Eu estava me aproximando da mesa da cozinha quando ela me parou. "Molly, você estava engordando esse menino? Pois ele me parece um porco." – engoli em seco e meus olhos se encheram de água novamente. "_Você_ não come." – ela apontou para mim e eu ouvi as risadas dos gêmeos e o olhar de _'sinto muito' _de Ginny. Dei uma risada forçada. "Ao contrário desses dois que mais parecem duas varetas." – ouvi os protestos de Fred e George

Saí pela porta da cozinha, pisando na grama congelada, e fui para o jardim coberto de neve. Um vento frio bateu em meu rosto e eu estremeci. Vi as cercas desgastadas e latas de tintas perto delas. Aproximei-me, agarrando um galho do chão e arrastando pela cerca. A tinta era verde musgo e estava quase congelada. Ali perto, havia alguns Gnomos infelizes correndo pela grama cheia de neve.

Sentei-me em um banquinho, recém pintado de verde, olhando a casa e balançando os pés. Ginny sempre sentia muito quando me via quase chorar, mas eu nunca havia chorado na frente dela. Talvez ela esperasse o momento em que eu deixasse as lágrimas caírem para poder me consolar. E eu odiava isso.

E detestava também estar ali, naquela casa. Minha sorte era que do lado de fora, pelo menos, era o único lugar que não estava impregnado com o cheiro de Muriel, aquele cheiro horrível de mofo.

Vi Charlie correndo para fora da casa e, quando me avistou, andou até mim. Ele remexeu nos bolsos, entregando-me um sapo de chocolate. Eu sorri sincero e ele deu palmadas nas minhas costas.

"Muriel está tendo problemas com Fred e George." – ele riu com gosto. Olhei curioso, comendo um sapo.

"Ofê eres figzeram?" – perguntei com a boca cheia e Charlie arqueou as sobrancelhas, tentando decifrar. "O que eles fizeram?"

"Tem uma tesoura a perseguindo pela casa." – ele riu novamente. "Você deveria ter visto. Ela gritou 'Molly! Tire as varinhas das mãos desses meninos!' Mamãe disse que não podia fazer nada." – ele sorriu. "Mamãe está se divertindo."

"Ela não gosta de mim." – eu murmurei mais para mim mesmo, mas Charlie ouviu.

"Ela não gosta de ninguém, Ron." – ele meneou a cabeça. "Talvez ela goste da Ginny."

"É, ela não implica com ela." – eu afirmei e ele concordou.

"Ela culpa a mamãe por ter seis filhos homens." – ele deu de ombros. "Ginny é a salvação para Muriel." – vi Fred e George saírem pela porta da cozinha com os braços cheios de pacotes de sapos de chocolate. Eles riam muito, e eu me senti desconfortável.

"Ela está ocupada demais com a tesoura descontrolada." – riram e percebi que seus cabelos estavam intactos. Jogaram alguns pacotes para mim e outros para Charlie.

"Aproveitem antes que alguém se livre da tesoura." – completou George. "Como se eu fosse capaz de aparecer com um cabelo igual ao do Ron na escola."

"Seríamos excluídos e ninguém gostaria da gente." – assentiu Fred e eu sorri amarelo.

"Poderíamos até mesmo ser expulsos da escola!" – aumentou George.

"Seu cabelo cresce até você ir para Hogwarts." – tranqüilizou-me Charlie. "E Ginny?" – eu dei de ombros, um tanto ofendido.

"Está sendo usada como escudo pela Muriel." – Fred riu. "A tesoura só é uma ameaça a Muriel, Charlie, Ginny não corre perigo algum."

"A velha vai matar vocês." – Charlie disse, mas ele sorria.

"Ela vai estar ocupada demais culpando a mamãe por nossa educação." – Fred deu de ombros, comendo vários sapos.

"Vocês arranjaram mais um problema para a mamãe." – eu disse, resignado.

"Nós arranjamos uma diversão para ela." – retrucou George, dando de ombros. "Mamãe poderia morrer de tédio ou de ódio." – acrescentou.

"SEUS MOLEQUES!" – ouvimos a voz esganiçada de Muriel gritar e aparecer na porta da cozinha. "Vão já pintar aquela cerca! E se não terminarem até a janta, não irão comer!" – ela sentenciou e bateu a porta com força, abrindo em seguida. "SEM MÁGICA!" – ouvi Fred xingando baixinho.

"Até parece que somos elfos-domésticos!" – reclamou George.

"Vamos! Isso pode ser divertido." – disse Charlie e os gêmeos o encararam por um momento, caindo na gargalhada, em seguida. Eu ri também e Charlie pareceu não gostar. "Ou preferem ficar sem janta?" – nós demos de ombros e fomos até a cerca.

"Se Ginny estivesse aqui, acabaríamos mais rápido." – eu disse e Charlie suspirou.

"Ginny salvou a vida de Muriel." – disse Fred.

"Deve ter posto um véu branco na cabeça de Ginny enquanto constrói um altar para ela." – completou George.

Começamos a rir e a pegar os pincéis. Éramos como passarinhos presos em uma gaiola. Eu sempre preso; os gêmeos escapavam de vez em quando. Charlie era correto e isto lhe garantia um pouco de liberdade. Percy era esperto e se livrara ao ir para o trabalho com papai. Ginny era mulher e isso mudava tudo. Bill era o preferido de Muriel.

Charlie descongelou a tinta e a mexeu com um galho, para depois começarmos a pintar a cerca.

Fred e George jogavam tinta um no outro, enquanto eu e Charlie tentávamos terminar o trabalho para, assim, podermos jantar. Mas, definitivamente, os gêmeos não estavam a fim de colaborar e eu acabei com o cabelo ridiculamente curto _e_ verde.

Mamãe não gostou da brincadeira dos gêmeos, mas nós acabamos de pintar a cerca a tempo de poder jantar. Ela deu um jeito de tirar a tinta de meu cabelo, enquanto Muriel colocava comida para Ginny.

"Não coma muito, moleque." – Muriel resmungou para mim e eu encolhi na cadeira.

Papai aparatou com Percy, lançando um olhar preocupado a mamãe.

"Venha comer, Arthur." – disse Muriel e meu pai sorriu.

* * *

**#**

* * *

"Ron, acorda!" – Fred murmurou e eu me remexi, fazendo a cama ranger.

"Não vamos dar chance a _Tia-Avó_ Muriel de implicar com você." – George disse, ou talvez fosse Fred. Eu sempre me confundia.

Abri os olhos e vi os gêmeos saindo sorrateiros do quarto, possivelmente não queriam acordar Percy, ele era muito chato. Levantei e me troquei rapidamente. Desci as escadas e entrei na cozinha, a mesa estava posta e Muriel fez uma careta ao me ver.

Fred e George já estavam tomando café, assim como Ginny e Charlie. Estava desconfiado de que aquilo era um plano contra Percy. Um de cada vez, eles foram saindo pela porta da cozinha, até restarem apenas Muriel, minha mãe e eu.

"Termine logo, querido." – minha mãe disse e eu assenti. "Vá brincar."

"Brincar." – resmungou Muriel. "Nessa época eu já lavava os pratos." – saí da cozinha antes que as duas começassem a discutir e encontrei todos os meus irmãos sentados no banquinho.

"Percy vai ter uma surpresa quando acordar." – disse George sorrindo.

"Roubamos Scabbers dele." – respondeu Fred e tirou o velho rato do bolso, antes de pelagem marrom, e que agora estava em um amarelo vivo.

"A brincadeira é o seguinte: quem está com Scabbers sai procurando os outros." – Fred meteu o rato no bolso.

"Eu vou contar até cinqüenta." – ele encostou a cabeça na árvore e passou o braço por cima da cabeça.

"Não vale espiar." – disse Ginny feliz.

"Eu vou começar." – ele ameaçou e nós saímos correndo.

Eu e Ginny seguimos a mesma direção, dando a volta na casa e entrando pela porta da frente. A menor me pegou pela mão e saiu me puxando escada acima, abrindo uma porta e fechando-a. Abri a boca quando me dei conta de que estávamos no quarto de Muriel.

Sem soltar minha mão, ela abriu um armário e nos escondemos no fundo, encostando a porta. O cheiro de mofo era pior ali do que em qualquer outro lugar da casa e meu estômago embrulhou.

"Você ficou louca?" – eu sussurrei e Ginny sorriu, suas sardas iluminadas pela fresta de luz que entrava pela porta entreaberta.

"Ele nunca nos achará." – ela respondeu.

"Muriel vai nos matar, Ginny." – ela deu de ombros e eu percebi que ainda estávamos de mãos dadas.

Ela era menor do que eu, porém parecia muito mais corajosa. Senti-me mal e larguei sua mão, agarrando meus joelhos.

"Não precisa ter medo." – ela murmurou e eu tive raiva.

"Não tenho medo." – fui rude e vi os olhos dela brilharem. Eu acho que eram lágrimas, mas não me importei.

Passou um longo e interminável tempo até ouvirmos passos no corredor e, então, dentro no quarto. Engoli em seco e quando me dei conta já estava segurando a mão de Ginny. Ela me deu um aperto, tentando espiar.

Era Muriel e, logo que ela saiu do quarto, nós nos levantamos e abrimos a porta do armário com cuidado. Ginny deu uma olhada pelo quarto, me puxando até a penteadeira e abrindo uma caixa dourada.

"Tia-Avó Muriel disse que foi feito por Duendes." – comentou apontando para a tiara. Eu dei de ombros e fechei a caixa, puxando para fora do quarto.

Encontramos Fred e George sendo ameaçados por Percy, que segurava o rato amarelo maduro.

"Procuramos vocês por todos os lugares!" – admitiu Fred, percebendo nossa presença e ignorando Percy. Soltei da mão de Ginny e dei um sorriso.

"Onde estavam?" – perguntou George.

"Segredo." – disse Ginny e eu concordei.

Eu tinha as mesmas sardas que ela, mas minhas sardas não ficavam tão bem em meu rosto quanto ficavam no dela. Era o mesmo sangue correndo em veias diferentes. Sangue este que tornavam meus irmãos e eu tão diferentes e tão iguais.

* * *

**#**

* * *

"Você sabe que Tia-Avó Muriel amaldiçoaria todas as gerações de Weasley que estão por vir se nós não viéssemos passar o natal aqui." – explicou Ginny e eu fiz uma careta. Que me importavam as próximas gerações? Eu estava preocupado em manter minha pele a salvo.

"Hoje é noite de natal, quem sabe papai nos conte alguma história." – eu disse e Ginny concordou comigo.

"Aposto que ele vai vir com aquelas histórias de Muggle." – Percy amarrou a cara.

"Histórias de Muggle são divertidas." – disse Fred e George assentiu.

"Vamos descobrir agora." – falou Charlie quando papai chegou com Bill.

"Queremos ouvir uma história, papai." – pediu Ginny e meu pai sorriu sincero.

"Uma de terror." – disse George e Fred cruzou os braços, concordando. Percebi que Ginny estremeceu.

"Tudo bem. Vou contar uma história Muggle de terror." – Ginny segurou minha mão e eu fiquei com pena de me soltar dela. Papai pigarreou antes de começar. "Há anos, numa cidade nos arredores de Londres, morreu um escrivão Muggle com fama de ter um pacto com o Demônio." – vi o olhar cético de Fred enquanto meu pai pausava, olhando para nossos rostos. "Toda a população do vilarejo se recusou a enterrá-lo e acabaram por mandar as freiras de um convento fazê-lo."

"Os Muggles acham que os bruxos tinham pacto com o Demônio." – murmurou Percy para Charlie, Ginny e eu trocamos um breve olhar.

"Na noite que se seguiu ao funeral, à meia-noite, bateram à porta do convento. Era um velho monge bem vestido, mas que escondia sob a capa alguns pés-de-cabra." – nós olhamos confusos e o barulho da janela abrindo e fechando me fez estremecer. "Diziam que esse era o símbolo do Demônio."

"Ah." – murmurou Ginny em entendimento.

"O velho, então, cravou as unhas na sepultura do escrivão e arrancou-a. Depois, subiu pelos céus levando o corpo consigo e deixando um vento diabólico..." – uma rajada de vento entrou pela sala e Ginny apertou minha mão com força.

"Eu não acredito." – disse Percy e Fred revirou os olhos. "Todos sabem que ninguém pode sair voando por ai."

"É uma história, seu idiota." – respondeu George.

"Mas não faz sentido." – ele insistiu e meu pai riu.

"É uma história Muggle." – disse Fred.

"Está na hora de vocês irem para a cama." – disse meu pai e eu me levantei contente por deixar a sala para trás. Um vento estranho e gélido entrava pela janela, diferente do que eu havia sentido bater em meu rosto no dia anterior.

"Mas ainda é cedo." – protestaram Fred e George juntos.

"Já pra cama." – ouvimos mamãe dizer. "Chega de contar esse tipo de história a eles."

"Mas, querida..." – meu pai tentou persuadi-la.

"Os contos de Beedle são muito mais educativos." – sentenciou.

"Já ouvimos dezenas de vezes." – resmungou Fred e mamãe lhe lançou um daqueles olhares de causar medo.

Subimos as escadas e fomos cada um para seu respectivo quarto. Logo mamãe subiria para saber se estávamos mesmo na cama. Coloquei o pijama e me deitei, vendo Percy fazer o mesmo.

Afundei a cabeça no travesseiro, tentando esquecer a história e por um momento pensei que Ginny segurara minha mão para _eu_ não sentir medo. A detestei naquele momento e decidi que nunca mais a deixaria fazer aquilo.

Virei na cama e dei com a janela aberta. "Percy, feche a janela." – eu resmunguei, mas meu irmão parecia já ter caído no sono.

Levantei e parei em frente a ela, olhando a escuridão da noite, o céu sem estrelas. Um arrepio percorreu minha espinha quando julguei ter visto o homem da história voando pelo céu e, no instante seguinte, minha mãe abriu a porta.

"Por que não está na cama ainda?" – ela perguntou, um pouco brava. "Você vai se resfriar!"

"Estava fechando a janela." – abaixei a vidraça e puxei as cortinas. Só poderia estar imaginando coisas.

Ela se aproximou de mim quando deitei na cama e me beijou a testa, fazendo o mesmo com Percy, que já estava dormindo. Adormeci algum tempo depois, perdendo o fio do pensamento e com a estranha sensação de estar sendo observado.

* * *

**#**

* * *

Fui acordado em meio a sorrisos e cócegas de Ginny. Suas sardas pareciam mais numerosas e a lembrança da noite anterior parecia ter se passado há muito tempo. Entrando na brincadeira, enchi-a de cócegas e sua risada ecoou pela casa inteira.

Charlie entrou correndo no quarto e pegou a pequena Ginny no colo, tombando-a para o lado e a enchendo de beijos na barriga. Descia as escadas correndo, quase derrapando ao dar de cara com a Tia-Avó Muriel, que colocou as mãos na cintura, mas diferente do que eu esperava, ela apenas deu um singelo sorriso e me indicou a árvore.

Encontrei Fred e George em baixo da árvore, Percy de cara amarrada em uma poltrona, amarrado com guirlandas e pisca-piscas. Um dos gêmeos me jogou um pacote e dentro dele estava um dos famosos suéteres Weasley.

Ginny estava nas costas de Charlie, enquanto eu procurava por outros presentes. Encontrei um pequeno pacote com sapos de chocolates e guardei. Minha pequena irmã veio até mim e entregou um embrulho fino e comprido.

Sorri para ela e o abri, o coração acelerado. Supus que ela desenhara na noite anterior: duas crianças ruivas, de mãos dadas e dentro de um armário.

"Eu não fiz nada para você." – eu disse sincero, porém com um aperto no coração.

"Eu não fiz porque esperava retribuição." – ela respondeu e eu fiquei sem graça. Gostaria de ter feito algo para ela também.

Lembrei-me da história que papai havia contado na noite anterior e me dei conta de que gostava de ainda ser um passarinho preso. Não estava pronto para escapar da minha gaiola.

Vi algumas bolas coloridas rolando e o sapo de Percy, Scabbers, fugindo delas. Mamãe apareceu, com uma xícara fumegante, me deu um beijo na cabeça e me entregou a xícara. Deixei por um tempo no chão, enquanto vestia o suéter e assistia aos gêmeos entregarem o presente de Muriel.

"Seus pestes!" – ela gritou e saiu correndo atrás deles. Haviam-na presenteado com um gnomo de jardim coberto de tinta verde. "Esperem parar de nevar e então vão desgnomizar meu jardim!" – retalhou e comecei a rir.

Papai presenteara Charlie com uma vassoura usada, mas meu irmão estava alegre demais para se importar com isso. Scabbers passou por detrás de mim e se enfiou no meu suéter. Eu rolava no chão por causa das cócegas causadas por aquele rato estúpido e os gêmeos rolavam de rir da cena.

Eu era só uma criança passando mais um feliz natal com sua família.

* * *

**N/T:** agradecimentos a **Bel Wood**, por betar XD obriiigada querida, a **Angelina**, pela capa LINDA e por pedir por fics de draminha. UHSUHSUEH, a **Tash**, porque eu a torturei por tempos pra entregar a fic e por me fazer participar desse challenge lindo! E não, **Thai**, eu não sou uma Weasley, sua boba.

Não gosto da fic, anyway.


End file.
